


Happy Birthday

by SweetlyMischievous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, Cute, M/M, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyMischievous/pseuds/SweetlyMischievous
Summary: To be honest, fighting a villain during his birthday was not how Adrian pictured his birthday this year.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 30





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> My first and maybe last story about Miraculous Ladybug.

It was another normal day in the city of France, a beautiful day for most people that is, if you ignored the fight happening. A fight between Ladybug and Chat Noir vs the Equalizer, a guy who had the power to make you smaller or bigger.

Chat Noir groans as he laid flat on the ground after being tossed by the Equalizer "I can't believe I'm spending my birthday fighting this guy"

"Wait it's your birthday?" Ladybug asked, surprised as he lands in front of his partner, offering him help to stand up.

"Yep" Chat Noir takes his hand and grabs his staff from the ground before reading himself to attack.

Ladybug hums "Let's finish this up then" He activates his lucky charm and stares at the item he receives "A USB, what in the world am I going to do with this?"

"Whatever it is you're going to do with that, I suggest you do it now, my lady" Chat Noir dodges the Equalizer's attacks, using his weapon to attack the villain.

"Don't calling me my lady, Chat Noir, I'm a guy!" Ladybug shouts, to which Chat Noir replies with a wink "Okay then, bugaboo"

Ladybug grits his teeth, clenching the USB in hand before suddenly an idea comes to him "Chat, you know what to do!"

Chat Noir nods, continuing his attacks on the villain to distract while his partner did his plan.

Ladybug runs to a nearby speaker and plugs in the USB, he puts it to the highest settings as Chat Noir cracked the concrete with cataclysm. Ladybug swings his yoyo and grabs the akumatized necklace from the Equalizer and smashing it.

He de-evalized the butterfly "Bye, bye little butterfly" Ladybug throws the USB to the sky "Miraculous Ladybug!" and everything that was destroyed in the fight was fixed.

"Ah~, finally it's over" Chat Noir stretched his arms as he walked to his partner "So I guess I'll be seeing you later, my lady" He moves to jump away when Ladybug calls for him.  
  
"Hey, Chat"

Chat Noir paused, looking back to the other hero "What is it?"

"Later, just before the sunsets, meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower, okay Kitty Cat?"

Chat Noir blinks before slowly nodding "Okay, until then my lady" He gives a short bow before jumping away.

Ladybug shakes his head, fundly at Chat Noir antics 'He really does live up to being a cat' He thought to himself before using his yoyo to fly back to his house.

Once he was back in safety of his home, he transforms back to Marin and checks his phone "3:30, just enough time to ready my gift to Chat"

Marin opens the latch and prepares the needed ingredients for the macarons he would give to give to his partner.

While Adrien's house, he could only wonder what his Lady would want to talk about later "What do you think Lady wants, Plagg?" He asked the kwami beside, who was currently munching on a piece of cheese.

Plagg shruggs "But whatever it is, I hope he brings Camembert Cheese" He continues munching on the cheese.

Adrien sighs, collapsing on his bed "I hope it isn't anything serious" He yawns, deciding to take a quick nap before going to Eiffel Tower after all it was two hours before sunset, he had plenty of time to nap.

~~~~~~

Marin smiled as he placed the final macaron in the box, all in all it looked beautiful despite being made in just two hours. He wraps the box and checks the time, only five minutes until sunset.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Marin transforms into Ladybug, he takes the box of macarons before opening a window and using his yoyo to swing away.

While as Adrien remains asleep, unaware that his partner was already waiting for him. He wakes up minutes later, rubbing his eyes before opening his phone and checking the time.

"5:20!" Adrien jumps up, rubbing his eyes one again just incase he wasn't seeing the time right. He checks again only to see that it was 5:20 and he was late "I'm late!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

He transforms into Chat Noir and immediately jumps out of his window and begins his run to the Eiffel Tower, which he eventually reaches at 5:30.

"Ladybug?!" Chat Noir looks around for his partner but there was no one around. He frown, sitting at the edge of the tower with his knees pulled to his chest, he messed up his chance.

"You know I was wondering when you'd come" Ladybug's voice made Chat Noir froze, he turns to his side to see Ladybug sitting just a few steps away from him.

"Hi, Kitty Cat" Ladybug greets him, with a small smile on his face.

Just like that Chat Noir purks up "Ladybug!" He jumps to him, nearly making them fall of the tower "I thought you left"

"Well I was about but then I thought you'd eventually turn up and since I wasn't doing anything, I just waited" Ladybug shrugs "It's not a big deal anyways"

"Well it is for me, thanks for waiting, lady but what did you want to talk about here" Chat Noir asked, mentally crossing his fingers that it wasn't about their relationship, which wasn't really anything romantic no matter how hard he wished it to be.

"Actually it's about your birthday" Ladybug takes the from his side and gives it to his partner "It's for you, open it"

Chat Noir unwraps and opens the box to see macarons, he stares at them while Ladybug explains "They're for you, Chat Noir, I know it's not anything special but because of the short notice I baked you Macarons, Happy Birthday"

Chat Noir smiles, returning the lid on the box before giving Ladybug a hug "Thank you, Lady, I love it" - specially because you made them, he states, with the last part going unsaid.

Instead of pushing him away, Ladybug returns the hug "I'm glad, Happy Birthday, Chat Noir"

Unknown to Ladybug that this simple gesture made Chat Noir's heart flutter 'Best Birthday Ever'


End file.
